


L'ospite

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è cambiato poi molto a dire il vero, in quegli anni che non ha frequentato quel luogo. L’ordine è rimasto immutato, benché le mani della sua causa siano cambiate; il tappeto è nuovo, così come alcuni colori delle lenzuola e della federa del letto. Per il resto, è tutto semplicemente più piccolo: lui ha dieci anni in più, ormai, e una stazza considerevolmente più grande di quella di un bambino.<br/>“Puoi anche alzarti e guardarti attorno, Shu-kun. Kuro-chan non ne sarebbe indisposto”</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ospite

**Note:** Non lo so, davvero. Mi è venuta così spontanea che non ci ho potuto fare niente. Credo sia un misto tra future!fic, what if e molto altro.  
Posso solo dire che ultimamente la KuroShu mi è di grandissima ispirazione e quindi probabile che non sia l'ultima cosa che vedrete da queste parti 8D  
Vi mando baciotti (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shu si guarda attorno per l’ennesima volta, senza discrezione, quando la stanza viene abbandonata dal proprio padrone a causa della mancanza di nuovo tè fresco nella brocca. Rimane seduto compostamente per terra, lì dove si è appoggiato nell’istante in cui è stato invitato a entrare – per Mademoiselle, Kuro ha disposto un cuscino tutto rosa e morbido probabilmente preso in prestito alla sua sorellina, messo in alto rispetto a loro poiché su una sedia, quindi non c’è bisogno che lui si preoccupi anche di lei in questo momento: è certo più comoda lì che non tra le sue mani.  
Non è cambiato poi molto a dire il vero, in quegli anni che non ha frequentato quel luogo. L’ordine è rimasto immutato, benché le mani della sua causa siano cambiate; il tappeto è nuovo, così come alcuni colori delle lenzuola e della federa del letto. Per il resto, è tutto semplicemente più piccolo: lui ha dieci anni in più, ormai, e una stazza considerevolmente più grande di quella di un bambino.  
“Puoi anche alzarti e guardarti attorno, Shu-kun. Kuro-chan non ne sarebbe indisposto”  
Mademoiselle, in qualche modo, lo incoraggia, perché lei lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro e sa cosa realmente vuole. Ovvero avere un piccolo assaggio di quello che Kuro è, ed è stato quando lui non c’era. Anche se non si sa spiegare la ragione – e lei in questo non lo può aiutare – lo desidera davvero.  
“È da maleducati ficcanasare in giro nelle case altrui, non lo sai?”  
Si ritrova però a rimproverarla, perché non crede sia il caso di lasciarsi andare troppo. Si sente già strano, ora come ora; sente già di aver fatto un errore ad accettare di andare a casa Kiryu quel pomeriggio.  
Il suo odore, la sua persona, i dettagli della sua figura, in particolar modo quelli del viso. Da così vicino, hanno tutto un altro significato, e quella casa parla di lui in ogni dettaglio, ancora di più di quello che si ricordava.  
“Tu e Kuro-chan non siete sconosciuti. Non dovresti trattarlo in modo così freddo!”  
Lei ha sempre ragione, dopotutto. Lei non dice mai cose non vere. Lei lo spinge a una sincerità decisamente più genuina, ma è così difficile dire sempre quello che si sente o si desidera.  
Shu tentenna parecchio, ogni tanto volta lo sguardo verso la porta della stanza, come se volesse captare dei passi in avvicinamento e quindi trovare una scusa per non compiere quell’atto per lui indegno. Però niente, nessun rumore arriva alle sue orecchie. Guarda un’ultima volta Mademoiselle, che pare sorridere più di quanto faccia di solito, e quindi decide di alzarsi dal pavimento.  
Guarda prima il letto, perché è quello che gli è più vicino. Ad una più attenta analisi, nota che ha cambiato il cuscino, ora più largo e spesso; allunga una delle braccia tenute incrociate al petto, per difendersi da chissà che cosa, e ne sfiora appena uno degli angoli, premendo un solo polpastrello sulla materia soffice che lo riempie. Ritira la mano lentamente, tranquillizzato dalla sostanza fisica dell’oggetto.  
Si sposta verso il comodino, dove nota una fotografia che non ricordava affatto, con una bella cornice lucida e quadrata. È l’unico oggetto sopra il basso mobile, e si capisce perché: la famiglia Kiryu al completo, sorridente e felice, che festeggia il secondo anno della piccola principessina di famiglia.  
A Shu scappa un piccolo sorriso, nel registrare tutte quelle espressioni così raggianti di fronte a una torta e una candelina messa male. Si sofferma sui tratti della signora, ma è con estrema facilità che scivola lontano da quelli e invece si ferma con puntiglio su quelli del figlio maggiore.  
Si ritrova a considerare quante volte, negli anni passati, il suo pensiero sia tornato a Kuro; solo lui, non a sua madre o alla sua famiglia. Ne ricorda diverse, molte delle quali specialmente i primi anni delle scuole medie, e ora che ci fa caso addirittura più di quelle che pensava.  
Ripone la cornice lì dove l’ha prelevata e continua, rapidamente la sua perlustrazione.  
La finestra socchiusa lascia passare quel fresco vento piacevole tipico del finire della stagione estiva, smuovendo in un ballo ondeggiante i lembi delle leggere tende. Se si sporgesse appena da quel piccolo balcone, Shu sarebbe in grado di vedere la propria dimora – non è tanto distante, giusto un paio di case più in là – e il giardino ora in disuso dove ogni tanto andavano a giocare assieme, quando ancora lui non era così ossessionato dal cucito e da quanto ci girava attorno. Sente le mani formicolare, perché è davvero da troppo che non tiene un ago tra le dita.  
Guarda soltanto di sfuggita la scrivania di Kuro, nota le matite senza segni di morsi alla fine e i libri tutti riposti su una pila, fogli e quaderni troppo bianchi per uno studente di quell’età.  
Ed è ancora in piedi quando finalmente il padrone di casa rientra in camera, sorprendendolo all’improvviso. All’altro scappa un verso di sorpresa, e sentendosi come colto sul fatto di un grave crimine Shu indurisce lo sguardo, sentendo caldo nella zona alta delle guance.  
-Hai impiegato davvero tanto per preparare questo tè!  
Kuro rimane qualche secondo perplesso, immobile con il vassoio sottile di metallo in mano, prima di trovare le parole giuste per dare una giustificazione al suo ritardo. Non è per niente indispettito, sta solo cercando di dare una motivazione alla reazione esagerata dell’interlocutore.  
-Non trovavo più la busta del tè in polvere.  
Shu non sembra intenzionato a replicare, per il momento, anche se la durezza del suo sguardo non scivola via. Poco importa.  
Lui si siede a terra, appoggiando sul pavimento quanto preparato e versando il tè freddo in entrambi i bicchieri. Quando sono pieni, ne prende uno per sé, mentre offre il secondo all’ospite, che finalmente gli si siede davanti.  
Ancora tutto teso.  
Kuro cerca in qualche modo di tranquillizzarlo, o quantomeno parlarci. In questo momento, il silenzio non gli sembra appropriato o rilassante, ma soltanto l’ennesimo ostacolo tra di loro.  
-Senti, tu-  
Viene interrotto bruscamente però ancora da Shu, che pare proprio non essersi quietato affatto. Deve, di nuovo, rivolgergli delle parole ferme, perché possa davvero comprendere che di problemi non ce ne sono, che gli sarebbe stato permesso guardare tutto quello che più desiderava.  
Che è stato invitato apposta per inserirsi un’altra volta in quel suo piccolo mondo.  
-Non stavo guardando niente!  
-Non importa, non è certo un problema. Stai calmo.  
Shu è teso, in bilico tra la comprensione e un imbarazzo inspiegabile. Sorseggia la propria bibita cercando di tenere il più fermo possibile il proprio bicchiere, ma ha lo sguardo un po’ perso e la mascella rigida, contratta in uno sforzo senza motivo.  
È anche strano vederlo così. Di solito tanto imperscrutabile, dall’apparenza estremamente sicura – non che lui abbia mai creduto a una simile menzogna: per Kuro, Shu è sempre stato una persona sensibile, fin troppo, incapace di gestire le proprie emozioni. Forse è proprio perché ne è consapevole, e anche Shu lo tiene ben a mente, che gli è permesso di vederlo così.  
Non ha più tra le mani la propria bambola, per quanto la stia guardando in continuazione.  
Eppure, gli scappa un sorriso.  
-Rivederti qui fa uno strano effetto, sai? Mi riporta indietro nel passato.  
A quelle parole, inaspettatamente, Shu torna a essere calmo. Un po’ offeso, sotto sotto, ma nel constatare quanto vicini siano i loro modi di pensare lo tranquillizza da una parte, e dall’altra lo fa irritare ancora di più.  
Gli viene naturale ribadire un concetto molto semplice.  
-Non sono più un ragazzino.  
Non è più quello che Kuro ha conosciuto. Non è più semplicemente il suo vicino di casa un po’ strambo, che aveva bisogno di protezione.  
Kuro ha l’impressione che Shu sia fin troppo consapevole della propria debolezza, e per questo il suo carattere è così duro e così pretenzioso prima ancora che con tutti proprio con sé medesimo.  
Però, lui non lo guarda certo con gli occhi di una volta.  
-No, non lo sei. E neanche io.  
Si è reso perfettamente conto come negli ultimi tempi il suo modo di approcciarsi a Shu sia cambiato; di preciso non sa dire da quando, anche se pensa che l’origine di tutto sia stata quella volta in cui l’ha visto ridere. Deve essergli proprio piaciuta quella piccola conca nella sua guancia, quando l’angolo delle labbra si è alzato a quella maniera – ritiene che sia molto stupido da pensare ma forse, forse, gli piace più che altro quella sua espressione.  
E parlandogli un poco più spesso di prima, anche grazie alla spontaneità di Mika che sembra essersi abituato alla sua presenza, ha capito che non è cambiato di una virgola.  
Shu rimane quello stesso su che il se stesso di otto anni aveva baciato per pura curiosità, come facevano i grandi. Primo bacio per entrambi, un’esperienza davvero terribile.  
Shu lo capisce, quando Kuro si sporge verso di lui, come l’ha capito allora benché lo avesse guardato così tanto male e si fosse affrettato a pulirsi la bocca con la manica della camicia. Shu capisce perfettamente tutto, e per questo scatta quando Kuro gli tocca la mano e gli afferra il polso, per non farlo scappare.  
-E-era per questo che-  
-No?  
La sua domanda è semplice, annulla qualsiasi tentativo futile di stupida resistenza. Shu ha imparato a usare bene le parole, unica arma dei deboli, ma con Kuro sono piuttosto inutili: un corpo del genere, un animo del genere, senza una volontà più che forte e ferma è difficile da contenere.  
E lui non crede neppure di volerlo davvero fare.  
Ma abbassa lo stesso lo sguardo al pavimento, in totale imbarazzo. Ammettere di desiderarlo è difficile, anche se l’idea di lasciar fare tutto all’altro è inaccettabile: la sua pavidità non arriva a una tale bassezza.  
Si ritrova a fissare Mademoiselle senza rendersene conto, con occhi vuoti e un’espressione indecifrabile. Da lei, gli arriva soltanto un silenzio e il solito sorriso.  
Sente le dita di Kuro arrampicarsi sul suo braccio, in una carezza leggera. Lo fa per istinto e non per studiata seduzione, eppure il risultato rimane un lungo brivido per tutta la schiena.  
-Vuoi che copra la tua bambola?  
Ancora nulla. Shu chiude gli occhi – sente per la prima volta un distacco da lei, totale e recidivo.  
Non è doloroso: sente solo più peso nel petto.  
-Portala in un’altra stanza.  
Sembra glielo chieda più per pudore e rispetto verso quella presenza che altro, ma va bene lo stesso anche così. L’importante è che alla fine si senta a proprio agio.  
Kuro lascia la sua mano e si alza, prendendo il cuscino su cui lei è appoggiata e portando sia Mademoiselle che quello fuori dalla stanza. Shu si tocca il petto, sente il cuore che batte all’impazzata.  
La voce di lei è anche la sua, in quel momento.  
“Sii te stesso”.  
Basta, niet’altro da consigliargli.  
Kuro torna e parla quando è ancora sulla porta, con gli occhi socchiusi rivolti verso terra.  
-Così non dovrebbero esserci problemi, giusto?  
Shu si alza dal pavimento guardandolo in modo strano, gli fa giusto chiudere l’anta di legno prima di avvicinarsi tanto e fermarsi davanti a lui. Le sue mani tremano quando lo toccano all’altezza del petto, pare quasi debba sciogliersi e cadere a terra da un momento all’altro.  
Lo bacia lui, lasciandolo interdetto. Anche se forse, più che un vero e proprio bacio, è più uno sfregarsi di labbra, ma quantomeno può dire di aver cominciato lui la cosa – e considerando il tipo di persona che è, significa molto per il suo ego.  
Si allontana dalla sua bocca con un piccolo schiocco non previsto, che viene registrato perfettamente dall’udito di entrambi. Le mani di Shu si ritirano a tornano a incrociarsi all’altezza del ventre di lui, mentre tremano come prima: quel gesto non ha avuto molto significato, finito lì, ed il ragazzo è ancor più confuso di prima.  
Ma certe cose non si fanno da soli, specialmente quando si ha avuto l’ardire di fare la prima mossa in casa d’altri. Così Kuro annulla completamente la distanza tra di loro, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e incollandoselo addosso, e lo bacia di nuovo.  
Questo è un vero bacio. Fatto di labbra che si aprono piano, con dolcezza, denti che mordono poco e tirano senza fare male, bocche che si spingono l’una contro l’altra e lingue che si muovono in modo confuso spinte solo da qualcosa di molto più intimo e viscerale che la sola e semplice curiosità. Non c’è niente di vorticoso o folle, per quanto i respiri siano irregolari.  
Soltanto qualcosa che viene conosciuto per la prima volta.  
Le mani di Shu si alzano fino al suo capo, dove infilano le dita sottili tra i ciuffi dei capelli in una carezza un po’ strana, che lo fa mugugnare. Così, anche Kuro muove le proprie, e le alza al centro della schiena di lui dove preme, perché il suo petto aderisca ancora di più al proprio, come se fosse possibile fondersi con lui.  
Ma le gambe tremano a entrambi e la cosa comincia a essere un vero problema quando manca anche il fiato, perché non sono ancora così bravi a baciarsi e a respirare normalmente allo stesso tempo. Quindi Shu si deve allontanare di nuovo dal suo viso, con le guance tutte rosse, e cercare di riprendere un attimo fiato – non interrompe il contatto visivo che li lega, con quello sguardo divenuto così liquido e intenso.  
Kuro guarda però il proprio letto e ha un’idea migliore che continuare a rimanere in piedi in equilibrio precario; lo abbraccia meglio, con le mani che si alzano ancora di più, quasi fino alle sue spalle.  
Un solo, sottile sussurro roco.  
-Vieni qui.  
Lo deve sorreggere mentre lo avvicina di un passo al letto, perché Shu riesce persino a inciampare sul tappeto nel mentre, ma lo lascia andare prima di stendersi, rendendosi conto solo quando arriva al cuscino che è ancora da solo sul materasso. Guarda quindi Shu, che sotto i suoi occhi si toglie la parte superiore della divisa scolastica: la giacca blu viene riposta in ordine su un angolo del letto, perché non si stropicci più del necessario. E prima che possa andare avanti, prima che le sue dita slaccino completamente anche la cintura, Kuro lo ferma e lo invita con un gesto ad avvicinarsi.  
-Vieni _qui_.  
Lo ripete, perché sia chiaro. Shu finalmente comprende; sale di ginocchia sul materasso e subito lo incontra, essendo il letto di una normale lunghezza standard. Kuro allarga le gambe per lasciargli spazio di manovra, in qualche modo, e quando l’altro ragazzo arriva finalmente a lui si ritrova con una delle sue ginocchia tra le cosce e l’altra contro il bacino, quasi sul bordo del letto. Gli si siede sopra, senza però posarsi con tutto il peso contro di lui.  
È rossissimo in viso, con quel cipiglio tra l’irritato e l’indisposto. Un po’ fanciullesco, con le guance appena appena gonfie.  
Non crede però ci sia niente di infantile nel modo in cui lui si sfila la camicia, dopo averne sbottonati solo i primi bottoni – deve aver ritenuto che fosse più veloce a quel modo, in effetti, e non ha considerato l’effetto che suscita il suo corpo che si muove a quel modo, agli occhi di lui. Kuro guarda pezzo a pezzo la pelle che viene scoperta, il colore chiaro del suo torso e i muscoli delineati da una magrezza forse eccessiva per qualcuno che fa un genere di attività fisica così reiterata. Aspetta che abbia finito e che abbia posato dove di dovere l’indumento per iniziare anche lui, perché lo possa guardare mentre apre la propria, di camicia, e riveli ciò che contiene. Un fisico decisamente più scolpito e delineato, fatto da tante piccole differenze che lo rendono attraente e unico.  
Shu ha potuto già vederlo durante l’organizzazione degli eventi della scuola – hanno imparato a collaborare in maniera sempre più stretta, negli ultimi tempi, e il loro lavoro combinato ha potuto produrre vere meraviglie – anche se in quel momento assume un altro significato. Perché quando lo tocca, è per conoscerlo di nuovo: quando lo tocca, è per esprimere apprezzamento e lusinga.  
Ha palmo e dita calde quando passa sul suo ventre una lunga carezza che si arrampica sul petto e poi arriva alla spalla, che denuda facendo scivolare la manica della camicia lungo il braccio. È un’attenta analisi, la sua, di occhi e di polpastrelli, mentre Kuro si gode la sensazione del contatto e la vista della sua espressione così concentrata su di sé.  
Non potrebbe davvero desiderare di meglio.  
Si alza a sedere e lo abbraccia di nuovo, portandolo a sedersi meglio sulle sue gambe. Sporge il viso alla ricerca della sua bocca, ma non riuscendovi in un primo momento perché in quella posizione il capo di Shu è troppo in alto, allora gli bacia il petto più volte lì dove riesce. Lo sente ridere, forse per il solletico, forse per la dolcezza non prevista, e decide in quell’istante di voler risentire quel suono ancora e ancora. Quindi lo bacia altre volte, e ogni nuovo bacio è sempre meglio.  
Shu tenta di fermarlo mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, ma non fa una vera e propria resistenza, perché non ha davvero intenzione di fermarlo: gli piace essere vezzeggiato in quel modo, e allo stesso tempo sentire la presa salda delle sue braccia che lo stringono a quella maniera. Anche se lo ferma subito con una leggera pacca sulla nuca quando comincia a leccargli un capezzolo, perché quello è eccessivo per lui.  
Kuro bacia il suo broncio, sporgendosi appena di più. Kuro bacia le sue labbra morbide e rosa, tendendo il collo per come può. Kuro viene baciato e trattenuto per il viso, quando Shu abbassa le spalle e gli va incontro; meno calma di prima, e molta più saliva.  
Shu lo spinge indietro finché Kuro non è di nuovo disteso sul letto. L’altro tenta di ribellarsi alla posizione imposta anche solo per quei pochi secondi, gli mette le mani ovunque e lo fa tremare, arriva persino a toccargli le cosce e i fianchi per farlo arrendere, col solo risultato di far diventare ancora più profondo il bacio che li unisce e ancora più deciso Shu. Si ritrova imbambolato, frastornato mentre Shu si stende meglio al suo fianco e continua a baciargli il viso e a farsi inseguire dalla sua bocca. Si sistema di fianco e intreccia le gambe con le sue, in modo da trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi.  
Sentire tutta quella pelle a contatto è estremamente piacevole. Risulta un poco più difficile baciarsi, con il viso mezzo affondato nel cuscino – ma basta che Kuro faccia passare un braccio sotto il suo collo perché lo alzi e allora è tutto più semplice.  
I loro nasi si scontrano mentre cercano di cambiare inclinazione, di variare la posizione con cui le labbra si incastrano. Respirano in variazioni diverse, senza un vero e proprio controllo, con occhi socchiusi, spalancati o solo aperti a seconda del movimento delle loro lingue.  Presi così, senza neanche badare a dove siano finite le loro mani, non si accorgono del dondolio naturale dei loro corpi, che strettisi naturalmente hanno preso a sfregarsi piano.  
Persino Shu, tra i due, sa cosa sia un’erezione, anche se certo non si aspettava di sentirsi teso in una situazione del genere: non pensa e basta, e non conosce i meccanismi di reazione del proprio corpo. Per Kuro invece è molto più naturale, per quanto ugualmente imbarazzante; ma il suo imbarazzo non lo frena dallo slacciarsi la cintura e dall’abbassare i pantaloni propri e quelli di lui. Shu spalanca gli occhi, interrompendo quel bacio così lungo, e per un attimo sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa abbastanza forte da far interrompere ogni cosa, a quel suo modo drastico e brusco che non tiene conto delle mezze misure proprio mai.  
Kuro gli accarezza la pancia e cerca di essere il più dolce possibile mentre tenta di rassicurarlo. Ovviamente non ci riesce molto, con quella voce soffiata e quell’espressione tutt’altro che rilassata, ma almeno il tentativo è apprezzato.  
-Solo qualche carezza, va bene?  
Anche perché non vuole davvero fare di più: è già tanto essere arrivati a quel punto, a sentire il profumo così tanto intenso della sua pelle e tutti quei suoni nuovi provenire dalla sua bocca.  
Gli piace da morire.  
Gli prende la mano e la porta al proprio inguine, lasciandola lì senza premere che faccia alcunché. Quindi prova ad accarezzarlo piano lui per primo, ancora sopra l’intimo, sentendolo cambiare temperatura corporea in modo così veloce da essere quasi spaventoso. Shu ha chiuso gli occhi, e la sua espressione si è fatta indecisa, tra l’essere teso per un eventuale spavento e il piacere di essere accarezzato dove neanche lui si è mai toccato. Kuro lo bacia di nuovo, vedendolo sciogliersi un poco e sulla sua fronte sparire quella piega brutta che non gli piaceva per nulla.  
Continua a baciarlo e toccarlo piano, godendosi le diverse sensazioni che le due cose gli danno. Shu ha una consistenza morbida in entrambi i luoghi, calda e piacevole; il suo sesso freme contro il palmo, lungo e compatto, mentre viene sondato quasi con scrupolo dalle sue dita curiose. A una carezza diversa, c’è una diversa reazione.  
E trattiene il fiato anche lui quando Shu comincia a toccarlo a propria volta. Non vorrebbe, però si ritrova a spalancare gli occhi per una presa eccessivamente forte, che lo stesso Shu allenta quando si rende conto del risultato ottenuto – e ricomincia con più delicatezza, quasi si stia scusando per il torto inferto. È delicatissimo, lo sfiora appena; sembra lo stia trattando come tratta i suoi preziosi vestiti, e il solo pensiero dà il sangue alla testa a Kuro.  
Shu si rende conto di cosa ha provocato e, come reazione, ne ride sottilmente, perché non sa proprio come altro fare. Ride e sorride nel bacio, si spinge contro di lui appena lo sente ritirarsi un poco e con più insistenza carezza un punto del sesso di lui che sembra dargli particolarmente piacere.  
Lo stesso fa anche Kuro col suo corpo, e si ritrovano entrambi e non capire più molto per diversi minuti.  
Avviene, però, che sia Kuro il primo a fermarsi e a portare la propria unica mano libera al suo viso, per accarezzargli la guancia mentre continua a baciarlo. Lo sfiora a lungo, calmando pian piano il suo sguardo agitato, disorientato a tratti, finché Shu non volta appena il viso e gli bacia le dita che lo stanno così gentilmente toccando senza il desiderio o la necessità che faccia qualcosa di diverso – e anche la sua mano si alza, raggiungendo la sua vita e lì depositandosi calma. Il bacio torna a farsi tranquillo, profondo solo ogni tanto e per lo più lento, fatto di pochi sbalzi celeri che vengono perdonati solo dopo lunghe serie di piccoli schiocchi teneri agli angoli delle labbra.  
Indugiano in questo coccolarsi a vicenda per tanto tempo, con la bocca sempre più morbida e bagnata, con le mani che non tremano più e non sono mai sazie della pelle altrui; fino a che stringersi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro non basta più, perché è calata davvero la sera e il sole non scalda proprio più niente. Allora occorre rintracciare i vestiti e coprirsi, per non prendersi un malanno o qualcosa del genere.  
Se Kuro usa i piedi, perché non gli vuole staccare le mani di dosso, Shu non ci pensa due secondi e si alza a sedere sul letto, per rimettersi la camicia e anche la giacca in fondo al letto. Mentre si abbottona, con quella calma tiepida che deriva da tutti quei baci dati e ricevuti, sente le braccia di Kuro che gli circondano la vita e lo stringono ancora, con tanta dolcezza e tanta tenerezza.  
Lo accarezza, mentre sorride, tra i capelli, e l’altro lo guarda con un solo occhio mentre il resto del viso è nascosto premuto contro il suo fianco.  
In quella calma, si sente all’improvviso il rumore di una porta chiusa di forza e la voce di qualcuno che si annuncia. La sorellina di Kuro è tornata, finalmente, e questo mette in agitazione i due ragazzi che non si sono davvero resi conto del tempo passato.  
-Penso sia meglio-  
-Sì, decisamente.  
Si separano molto velocemente. Shu si alza e Kuro si rimette a posto prima che la sorella possa vederlo in quello stato e pensare a chissà che cosa – non contempla la possibilità che non pensi proprio a niente, o a niente di male, perché da bravo fratello maggiore apprensivo ritiene che sia sempre meglio prevenire, anche quando non c’è n'è effettivamente bisogno.  
Ma oltre che alla sorella, pensa pure al proprio ospite.  
-Vado a riprenderti Mademoiselle.  
Shu impiega qualche secondo per recepire le sue parole, e quando le registra allora risponde. In ritardo.  
-Oh. Grazie.  
Kuro gli sorride, senza però toccarlo più, in questo pudore così genuino e tenero che Shu non può davvero vedere come una colpa.  
Quando lo lascia e va ad accogliere la sorella, Shu rimane di nuovo solo in quella stanza. Si potrebbe ancora guardare attorno e notare altri piccoli dettagli che prima non gli sono rimasti impressi nella mente. Per esempio, le fotografie appese con una puntina da disegno all’armadio dei vestiti, oppure le poche medaglie per competizioni sportive che Kuro ha vinto, disposte in un angolo nascosto della scrivania.  
Mademoiselle non lo rimprovererebbe per una cosa del genere, e neanche Kuro a dire il vero. La vedrebbero soltanto come curiosità innocente, senza doppi significati.  
Ma Shu non ha più bisogno di inventarsi storie o di curiosare in anfratti di vita di quel ragazzo, ora che sa dove raccogliere l’unica verità davvero autentica. Ciò che è stato lo incuriosisce sempre, ma decide che chiederà direttamente a lui di raccontarglielo – come lui racconterà la propria, di storia, senza tralasciare nulla.  
E così i pensieri.  
E così le emozioni.  
E così anche tutto il resto.  
Sorride, affascinato da questo stesso concetto. E quindi alzandosi, va incontro alla padrona di casa che lo saluta contenta, dopo tutto quel tempo che non lo vedeva – può salutarla di rimando come la vecchia amica che è, senza più vergogna o ansia in corpo.


End file.
